POWER RANGERS
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: In this Power Ranger/Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z Cross Over, see the first group pf Power Rangers and how they saved the Medival World.
1. EPISODE 1

Every Generation has a Legend. Every Journey has a First Step. Every Saga has a Beginning.

This is this One.

**__**

POWER RANGERS

EPISODE 1

Written By: Lamont D. Stewart

DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers are © by Saban. Sailor Moon is © by Naoko Takeuchi. Dragon Ball Z is © by Akira Toriyama. All additional Characters are © by Lamont Stewart.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had been having writer's Block for a While so I decided to go back to the Basics, Pure Power Rangers, kind of. But for my fans don't worry, I'm not going far off of my Original Story Line. You will just have to see where it all ties together. Keep an eye out. When I mention Characters from Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball I used the Original Japanese name.

****

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

****

May 26, 810 A.D.

The Court of Count Roger Funela II, Somewhere in Germany

A cold wind blew across the Valley as eight year old, Thomas Nako lay down on his back looking at the clouds with his promised girlfriend eight year old, Sarah Branch.

"It's getting cold, isn't it Tommy?" Sarah asked.

"It sure is, Sarah." Tommy replied. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Sarah said, "No, lets see how many clouds we can watch until it gets dark."

Tommy said, "Look there, it looks like a duck."

Sarah said, "Where?"

Tommy pointed to his right and said, "Over there."

Sarah looked and said, "Oh, ya it does." Then she tilted her head and said, "Or a fat person."

The two just lay there laughing for quite a while, looking up at the clouds and seeing what they could see. After a while, the Stars came out.

Sarah said, "I'd better be getting back home. My parents are probily getting worried."

Tommy then stood up like he was mesmerized by the night sky. "Look," he said.

Sarah glanced up at the Stars and saw what he saw. Two streaks of light, one looked like it was following the other and both were heading for Earth.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile Deep in Space, well not that deep just at the Edge of our Solar System. A comet headed for the Planet known as Earth, and a Space Ship was following it.

"Captain Vicious," Lieutenant Marker said. "The Comet is heading for the third planet from the Sun in this System."

Captain Vicious, in his Captain's chair, asked, "Who controls this System?"

A reply came from, Lieutenant Crayon, who said; "This system is under the protection of Queen Serenity."

"Who watches over this area of the Universe?" Captain Vicious asked.

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "This is the North Quadrant so it is under the eye of Kaio-sama."

Captain Vicious said, "Who is the protector of the little blue dust ball?"

Lieutenant Paint said, "Protector of the third planet is known as Prince Endymion."

Captain Vicious said, "Then we probily shouldn't have too much problem." Just then he felt a Presence on the Planet. Under is breath he clenches his teeth and said, "Zordon." He stood up and said, "Keep the Ship a Good Distance from Earth. However, Track the progress of the Comet, and keep me informed about it. Our first priority is to gather Energy for our Empress. Lieutenant Colored Pencil you are up first."

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "It shall be my honor."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile on the third planet in a small metallic like shack, a being known as Zordon, with his robotic assistant Alpha One.

Zordon said, "I sense a evil nearing this planet."

Alpha One said, "What shall we do?"

Zordon said, "I will locate five young warriors and give them the five Power Coins."

Alpha said, "How will we know if they are worthy?"

Zordon said, "They must first locate the Morphing Devices."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

May 27, 810

Tommy said, "So did you see that light streaking across the sky last night?"

Sarah's and Tommy's best friend eleven year old, William Novel replied, "Man that was something else. I was working in the lab of Doctor Tony Muncher when he spotted it."

"Doctor Muncher. Isn't that the crazy guy who experiments with Merging?" Asked Tommy.

William said, "Ya, but I don't think it's that crazy. If we could focus that kind of Power in a Stone, the ability would be unbelievable. That's what Tony's other assistant Steven Manna tells me."

"Are you taking about sweet old Mr. Muncher again," a voice said.

"Hey darling," William said to his soon to be wife Lucile Jar."

Sarah ran up to them and said, "What are we doing today?"

William said, "Well tonight I'm going to trace the progress that light has made this morning."

Sarah said, "I asked what we were doing today."

Just then the four friends started to fell a little funny. They looked down to see that they were fading.

"What's happening?" asked Thomas.

"I have no idea," William replied.

Lucile said, "I think we are about to find out."

Then all four of them vanished.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile in the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity was watching what was happing on Earth.

The Queen said, "They need a guide to help them through what they are about to go through."

The Queen's cat, Luna, walked up and said, "What are you talking about my Queen?"

The Queen replied, "This was foretold in the ancient texts of the Moon."

Luna said, "Ancient Texts? Where are they?"

Serenity said, "They were found in the cavern below our Palace, next to the Zeo Crystal." She turned to a mirror and said, "Princess Hotaru, of Saturn you are needed.

Princess Hotaru appeared and kneed before the Queen. "What is your wish Queen Serenity?"

Queen Serenity said, "Go down to Earth, and guide the five Warriors that are about to appear."

Hotaru said, "At once my Queen."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back on the Space Ship, Captain Vicious turned on his View Screen and said, "Lieutenant Colored Pencil, have you arrived on Earth?"

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "Yes I have, Captain Vicious. Not only that I have also assembled an Army to gather Energy from huge crowds of people. We should have the Energy to awaken our Empress sooner then we think. Meet my Soldiers, Apple, Orange, Banana, Kiwi, Lemon, Lime, Strawberry, Blueberry and my Army of Grapes. I have picked my first target. A small Village under the protection of Count Roger Funela II, known as Vandalia."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The four friends landed with a Thud in front of the Command Center.

Thomas held his head and said, "Where are we?"

A Voice said, "We are far from our homes young ones."

The group turned to see what looked like a fifteen year old, young boy.

He said, "My name is Kame-Sen'nin. I am from a far away land, my village is Kyoto in the Land known as Japan."

Just then the Massive Doors opened and an equally Massive Voice said, "Enter at Once!"

The five just did as they were told, and entered the Command Center. When they did a small robot and a Massive Head greeted them. The head said, "I am known as Zordon, and this little guy is known as Alpha One. Welcome Kame-Sen'nin, Lucile Jar, Sarah Branch, William Novel, and Thomas Nako to the Command Center."

Alpha handed a coin to each of the kids. Zordon said, "A great evil has landed on Earth. I have chosen the five of you to stop it, cause you are the only ones who can. It is your destiny. The five of you shall be known as the Power Rangers. Sarah Branch, you shall be known as the Pink Ranger. Your power comes from the Ancient Bird known as the Pterodactyl. Your weapon is the Power Bow; it can shoot arrows to piece the heart of your enemies. Lucile Jar, you shall be known as the Yellow Ranger. Your power comes from the Ancient Beast known as the Saber Toothed Cat or Similidon. Your weapon shall be two Power Daggers. William Novel, you shall be known as the Blue Ranger. Your power comes from the Dinosaur known as the Triceratops. Your weapon shall be the Staff known as the Power Lance. Kame-Sen'nin, you shall be known as the Black Ranger. Your power comes from the beast known as the Mastodon. Your weapon shall be the mighty Power Axe, able to gut through stone with the greatest of ease. Finally Thomas Nako, you shall lead the group as the Red Ranger. Your Power comes from the mighty creature known as the Tyrannosaurus. Your Weapon shall be the Power Sword, a mighty Blade that can slice a Diamond clean in half."

Thomas said, "I can't be the leader. I'm the youngest of all of them."

Zordon said, "True Power comes not from the outside, but within your heart. And you have the biggest heart of all."

A metallic Device appeared on the wrist of each of them. Alpha said, "These are your Communicators. You can talk to each other with them."

Zordon said, "To activate your powers who will need to find the Five Morphing Devices. They are scattered about the Earth. The Red Device shall be found in Africa. The Pink Device shall be found in South America. The Black Device shall be found in Australia. The Yellow Device shall be found in Antarctica. While the Blue Device shall be found on this Continent known as North America."

Alpha said, "Good luck." Then he pressed a button and the Rangers teleported to their locations. William was teleported to the other end of the Continent. Lucile was teleported to Antarctica. Kame-Sen'nin was teleported to Australia. Sarah was teleported to South America. While, Thomas was teleported to Africa.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, back in the small village of Vandalia, a fruit vendor crossed the street to talk to a strange man who summoned him.

The fruit vendor said, "What can I do for you?"

The man stepped out of the shadows to revealed him self to be Lieutenant Colored Pencil. Who said, "You can die." With a lighting jab, the Lieutenant pierced the man's chest with his nails, and ripped out his heart.

The fruit vendor was still alive for a second as we watched his heart beat in the Lieutenant's hand. Then he fell over dead.

Apple appeared and took the form of the Street Vendor putting a spell on his fruit. Then headed back into the crowd of people yelling, "Fresh Fruit, get your Fresh Fruit here."

Lieutenant Colored Pencil just smiled an evil smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucile shivered at the Cold of Antarctica, when she landed there.

Lucile said, "I should of brought a coat, as she rubbed her hands together to get some warmth.

Just then a Polar Bear appeared, and chased her into a cave. Where she saw the Yellow Morpher. She reached to take it but a voice stopped her.

It said, "To get the Morpher you must answer this question about the future. Who will have the Powers of the Medical Doctor? A.) Mandy Darnell B.) Jamie Pounds C.) Ashley Hammond D.) Jamie Moore."

She answered the question correctly and was able to get the Morpher. As soon as she touched it she was Teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

William landed in the Forest of North America. There in a tree was the Morpher. But a voice said, "Answer the Question. What show was Lamont going to see before he went to the Auction to get the coin of the Green Ranger? A.) Boy Meets Word B.) Full House C.) 7th Heaven D.) General Hospital."

William answered and got the Morpher and was Teleported back to the Chamber.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sarah walked in the jungles of South America. When she saw the Pink Morpher.

A voice said, "Answer and the Prize shall be yours. What was the name of Lamont's secret identity in sixth grade? A.) The Green Ranger B.) The Gold Digital Ranger C.) The White Merger Ranger D.) The Masked Kid."

Sarah answered and was rewarded with a Morpher and a trip back to the Power Chamber.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kame-Sen'nin was chased by a Dingo when he saw the Morpher.

The Voice said, "What was the name of the group that defended Vandalia in 1993? A.) The L-team B.) The Railroaders C.) Power Rangers Zeo D.) A and B."

He got it right and got the prize. Plus a trip back to the Power Chamber.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thomas tried to find shade in the heat of the Desert. Just when he thought he was going to collapse a Voice said, "Just a bit Farther."

Thomas said, "I can't go on."

The Voice said, "Very well, we can play right here. What Graduating Class did Joseph Smoeing pretend he killed? A.) 2000 B.) 1999 C.) 1998 D.) 1997."

Thomas made a guess that was correct and found himself back at the Chamber.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile in Vandalia people were eating the fruit left and right. Then the clock struck Seven P.M. all of them collapsed. Their energy disappearing very quickly.

If you looked in the Vendor's eyes they were a cold black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back at the Power Chamber, Lucile, William, Kame-Sen'nin, Sarah and Thomas returned one by one.

Thomas said, "Now where is the enemy?"

Zordon said, "He is attacking some Village in Germany called Vandalia."

Four of them said, "That's my home!"

Kame-Sen'nin said, "I will help you defend it."

The Teleported home and Zordon said, "May the Power Protect You."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Rangers returned home to see that the town folks were laying on the ground in pain.

"I wonder what happened here?" asked Sarah.

They heard the Fruit Vendor say, "Fresh Fruit!"

Thomas said, "I'm going to get some."

He ran to get some fruit but someone got their first. But when he bit into the fruit he collapsed as well.

The fruit vendor looked at them and said, "Eat my Delicious Fruit!"

The Rangers ran away with the vendor chasing them. They managed to duck in an ally. Where they saw the lifeless body of the same Fruit Vendor.

They looked back to see the other fruit vendor. Whose eyes were black as the night. He started to glow, and when the light faded there stood a Monster with an Apple for a head.

"I am Apple," he said. "The last thing you fools will see."

He fired apple seeds at them. They managed to dodge them, but a squirrel ate one of them, and was killed as a Apple Tree grew from that seed inside the squirrel, and as we all know a tree is bigger then a squirrel. So you can guess what happened.

Apple stomped his feet an army of Grape monsters appeared and attacked the Rangers. While Apple made an escape.

The grapes were hard to beat, but one by one, the Rangers managed to get the better of them, and defeated them one by one. Then ran after Apple.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Apple tired to escape inside a Cathedral, but the five Warriors followed him.

William said, "You've killed innocent people, and token their energy. But now you have desecrated the Church."

"Have you no fear for God" asked Sarah.

Apple said, "I'm not afraid of anything."

Thomas said, "You soon will."

Just then the Morphers started to glow. They heard Zordon's voice who said, "Rangers, place the coins inside the Morphers. Then hold them out and call the name of your animal."

Kame-Sen'nin said, "It's Morphing Time!" He placed the Mastodon coin in the Black Morpher, held it in front of himself, and said, "Mastodon!" Black Light came out of the coin and engulfed him. When the light faded he was wearing a Black Costume with some areas that were White. His helmet looked like the head of a Mastodon, while on his Chest was a Gold Cross.

Sarah Branch said, "It's Morphing Time!" She placed the Pterodactyl coin in the Pink Morpher, held it in front of herself, and said, "Pterodactyl!" Pink Light came out of the coin and engulfed her. When the light faded she was wearing a Pink Costume with some areas that were White. Her helmet looked like the head of a Pterodactyl, while on her Chest was a Gold Cross.

William Novel said, "It's Morphing Time!" He placed the Triceratops coin in the Blue Morpher, held it in front of himself, and said, "Triceratops!" Blue Light came out of the coin and engulfed him. When the light faded he was wearing a Blue Costume with some areas that were White. His helmet looked like the head of a Triceratops, while on his Chest was a Gold Cross.

Lucile Jar said, "It's Morphing Time!" She placed the Similidon coin in the Yellow Morpher, held it in front of herself, and said, "Similidon!" Yellow Light came out of the coin and engulfed her. When the light faded she was wearing a Yellow Costume with some areas that were White. Her helmet looked like the head of a Similidon, while on her Chest was a Gold Cross.

Thomas Nako said, "It's Morphing Time!" He placed the Tyrannosaurus coin in the Red Morpher, held it in front of himself, and said, "Tyrannosaurus!" Red Light came out of the coin and engulfed him. When the light faded he was wearing a Red Costume with some areas that were White. His helmet looked like the head of a Tyrannosaurus, while on his Chest was a Gold Cross.

Apple said, "Who are you guys?"

Lucile/Yellow Ranger said, "We are the Champions of Justice."

William/Blue Ranger said, "And defenders of the Innocent."

Kame-Sen'nin/Black Ranger said, "We right all wrong and defeat all evil."

Sarah/Pink Ranger said, "And you are evil for sure."

Thomas/Red Ranger said, "Stand back for we are…"

All of them said, "The Power Rangers!"

Apple said, "Is that suppose to mean something?"

Just then a young girl appeared before them who said, "My name is Hotaru. On your right side there is a device called a laser. Use it."

They each pulled their lasers from their holster, and fired them at Apple. He screamed as the Lasers hit him, and he collapsed to the ground.

KA-BOOM!!! Apple was destroyed in a massive explosion.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lieutenant Colored Pencil was collecting energy from the victims, but when Apple was destroyed, the majority of the energy was restored from whom it was taken from.

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "Those Ranger will pay for this."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After the battle the five Warriors were transported back to the Power Chamber. When they got there a few new people were waiting for them along with Hotaru. Zordon introduced Hotaru first. "This young girl you already know, at least by voice. She is Princess Hotaru from the Planet Saturn. She is the voice you heard while answering the questions for the five Morphers. This young man is…"

Kame-Sen'nin said, "He needs no introduction. He is Prince Endymion of Earth."

Zordon said, "This is Earth's Guardian, Cloud." As he introduced the next guy. He then pointed to a young woman and said, "This is Queen Serenity, ruler of this Entire System. Her daughter is engaged to Prince Endymion."

Beta Eleven pointed to a chubby man and said, "This is Kaio-sama. He is the Guardian of the North Quadrant of our Universe."

Zordon said, "Hotaru will stay behind to give you guidance when you need it. If things get really bad, the others can help as needed. Remember you are the Power Rangers, the last hope of this Earth, and the Universe. We do not know who is behind this Threat yet, or why they have targeted this Planet, but it is your mission to stop them."

William said, "We just did."

Zordon said, "He was just a pawn to the Villain who is now in this World."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After talking to Zordon, the Rangers teleported back to the Village of Vandalia. Kame-Sen'nin had bought a place in town to live. They looked around, and the town was dead silent.

Thomas said, "I wonder what happen?"

Just then one of the Villagers ran up to them and said, "Where have you been, you missed all the action? Some warriors just saved us from a demon creature. Not to mention what just happened at the castle."

Lucile asked, "What's happened?"

The Villager said, "The Count's Grandchild was just born."

William asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

The Villager replied, "I'm pleased to announce that he has a Grandson."

Sarah asked, "What is the little guy's name."

The Villager said, "His name is Daniel."

****

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

_I hope you liked the first Fic of my newest Series. Did you see the References to some of my Other fics? If you did, send me an e-mail, the first one to name the References or answer all the questions will win an award. If we ever have a Fanfiction Award Ceremony, I would submit this fic._

_Next time the one of the Villagers has an image problem, and the Rangers are jealous. But when the Enemy targets him, the Rangers realize to look in the heart._

__

In

__

ANOTHER ATTACK! DIFFERENT AS APPLES AND ORANGES.


	2. Another Attack! Different as Apples and...

A True Hero is not only a Hero on the Outside, but on the Inside as well.

This is this a Story of One.

**__**

POWER RANGERS

EPISODE II

ANOTHER ATTACK! DIFFERENT AS APPLES AND ORANGES.

Written By: Lamont D. Stewart

DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers are © by Saban. Sailor Moon is © by Naoko Takeuchi. Dragon Ball Z is © by Akira Toriyama. All additional Characters are © by Lamont Stewart.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case you haven't noticed. The Soldiers of this Lieutenant are Fruits. This Story tells the Problem Rangers have in balancing their life and duties.

****

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

****

May 28, 810 A.D.

The Space Ship of Captain Vicious, At the Edge of the Solar System

Captain Vicious said, "So let me get this strait. You were stopped by five kidss in colored coutumes."

On the View Screen, Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "Um, Yup."

Captain Vicious said, "Do not fail again"

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "But what if they stop me again?"

Captain Vicious said, "What is our mission Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "To gather energy for our Empress."

Captain Vicious said, "That's right. So my question is do we have enough energy?"

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "Well."

Captain Vicious smiled, but it quickly turned into a growl, "NO!" he said, "So what do you call that measly ten percent that we had to send to our empress cause you failed. What she might do to you makes my punisment pail in comparision, and they call me Captain Vicious."

Lieutenat Colored Pencil said, "Don't worry sir. This time they are up a tree without a paddle."

Capain Vicious said, "IT IS UP A CREEK WITHOUT A PADDLE YOU IDIOT! Oh nevermind just gather energy, and while your at it. KILL THE POWER RANGERS!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile back in the Village of Vandalia, the gang was introducing the newcomer, Kame-Sen'nin, to life in the Village of Vandalia.

Kame-Sen'nin said, "So your parents arrange your marriage?"

William said, "That's right. We get married at a young age, and our parents choose our soul mates for us. I am betrothed to Lucile here, and someday Thomas will be Betrothed to Sarah."

Thomas said, "But until then the four of us, just have fun, like a young kid should."

They ran to play in the creek but just then the Grapes appeared and started to trash the town.

The Rangers ran back to fight them before they hurt someone. Luckily for them no one was around.

After a while they managed to defeat each one of them. But when they went back to play in the Creek William's mother said, "Time to come in son."

Thomas said, "Oh I hate being a Ranger. Those guys are taking away all our fun time."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber, Zordon, Hotaru, and Alpha were trying to discover where the tenth of energy that the Enemy had managed to steal went.

Alpha said, "The energy went to a ship on the edge of our Solar System, but then went to a System in the…" He stopped speaking.

Zordon said, "Where did it go?"

Hotaru said, "To a system in the Razor Galaxy."

Zordon said, "We know what the energy is being used for don't we."

The other two nodded their head.

Alpha said, "I don't think we should tell the Rangers yet."

Hotaru said, "I agree. They aren't ready for this."

Zordon said, "I also agree, we don't even know if these are the Chosen Heroes yet."

Hotaru said, "But I thought the Transporter chose them."

Zordon said, "It chose five warriors that were pure of heart. They may have defeated Apple, but if we are right, and they are not the chosen ones, they will be killed."

Alpha said, "And if they are. One of them will be killed anyway."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

May 29, 810

The next day Tommy said, "So do we know where Apple came from yet, or who sent him?"

William replied, "Man, no we don't. Zordon and Alpha are keeping stuff from us"

"We are supposed to be Earth's protectors. We should no who we are dealing with." Sarah said.

Just then the Town Hero, George Hunkle, walked by.

William said, "I don't like that guy. Just because he has big mussels the Village all but worships him."

Thomas said, "They would probily do that too if the Church wasn't against it."

Lucile said, "Just because one day he save a kid in the river. Ever since that day all he's done is just accept praise for it, he hasn't even done anything else for this town."

However they weren't the only ones watching George. In the shadows stood Lieutenant Colored Pencil. "Target found," he said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

George Hunkle entered his home only to see himself looking back at him.

The next thing he knew, an arm was sticking out of the front of his chest with his heart in someone's hand.

George said, "Oh b…" Then he dropped dead.

Lieutenant Colored Pencil pulled his hand back out and said, "Orange you know what to do."

Orange/George said, "Yup!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

May 30, 810

The next day the Village was buzzing with Excitement.

Lucile said, "What is all the Excitement about?"

A Villager said, "George is opening up a training center."

Orange/George said, "Hey kid, want o be strong and important like me. Then come to my training center and I'll teach you to be a Super Hero like me."

Lucile said, "All you did was to dive in the river and save a dog, oh I mean…"

Orange/George said, "Yup that's me, the doggy saver." He walked away and said, "Come to my training center, to be like me."

Lucile said to herself, "But it was a kid he saved not a… I think I'll go to his house."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thomas threw his blue ball to Sarah.

Sarah said, "I like your blue ball."

Thomas said, "I do too."

Sarah said, "Wouldn't it be great if the Earth was round like this, and not flat, so we could visit the other side, and not worry about falling off the edge."

Kame-Sen'nin said, "The World Round? Oh Sarah you are one funny girl."

Just then William ran up and said, "Hey George is giving training lessons to be a hero."

Thomas said, "So what?"

William said, "The village can see how pathetic he is."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile at the training center the Villagers who wanted to be heroes like George were Punching some Punching Bags which were hung up everywhere.

Orange/George looked around until there was twenty villagers in his grasp.

He looked at a mirror and his eye's glowed a bright Orange. All of the Punching Bags everywhere started to glow and drain the Energy from everyone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucile shivered when she walked into George's house. Something in that place scared her, but she couldn't quite think of what yet.

Then she saw what she was scared of.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

William, Sarah, Kame-Sen'nin, and Thomas were talking in the Village Square when a Villager ran up and said, "I was just about to walk into the Training Center when I saw the people dropping like flies." Then he ran off again.

William said, "I wonder what that was about?"

Lucile ran up and replied, "I think I know. George is dead. He has been for a day now at least."

Kame-Sen'nin said, "That's impossible, we just saw him about and hour ago."

Lucile said, "Just like we saw that Fruit Vendor a couple of days ago."

Sarah said, "The enemy!"

Thomas said, "We better check out this Training Center."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Rangers went to the Training Center to see that the town folks were laying on the ground in pain.

"It happened again," said Sarah.

George/Orange looked at them with eyes that black as the night. He started to glow, and when the light faded there stood a Monster with an Orange for a head.

"I am Orange," he said. "The last thing you fools will see."

Thomas said, "We've heard that all before."

Kame-Sen'nin said, "It's Morphing Time!" He placed the Mastodon coin in the Black Morpher, held it in front of himself, and said, "Mastodon!" Black Light came out of the coin and engulfed him. When the light faded he was wearing a Black Costume with some areas that were White. His helmet looked like the head of a Mastodon, while on his Chest was a Gold Cross.

Sarah Branch said, "It's Morphing Time!" She placed the Pterodactyl coin in the Pink Morpher, held it in front of herself, and said, "Pterodactyl!" Pink Light came out of the coin and engulfed her. When the light faded she was wearing a Pink Costume with some areas that were White. Her helmet looked like the head of a Pterodactyl, while on her Chest was a Gold Cross.

William Novel said, "It's Morphing Time!" He placed the Triceratops coin in the Blue Morpher, held it in front of himself, and said, "Triceratops!" Blue Light came out of the coin and engulfed him. When the light faded he was wearing a Blue Costume with some areas that were White. His helmet looked like the head of a Triceratops, while on his Chest was a Gold Cross.

Lucile Jar said, "It's Morphing Time!" She placed the Similidon coin in the Yellow Morpher, held it in front of herself, and said, "Similidon!" Yellow Light came out of the coin and engulfed her. When the light faded she was wearing a Yellow Costume with some areas that were White. Her helmet looked like the head of a Similidon, while on her Chest was a Gold Cross.

Thomas Nako said, "It's Morphing Time!" He placed the Tyrannosaurus coin in the Red Morpher, held it in front of himself, and said, "Tyrannosaurus!" Red Light came out of the coin and engulfed him. When the light faded he was wearing a Red Costume with some areas that were White. His helmet looked like the head of a Tyrannosaurus, while on his Chest was a Gold Cross.

Orange said, "Are you who I think you are?"

Lucile/Yellow Ranger said, "We are the Champions of Justice."

William/Blue Ranger said, "And defenders of the Innocent."

Kame-Sen'nin/Black Ranger said, "We right all wrong and defeat all evil."

Sarah/Pink Ranger said, "And you are evil for sure."

Thomas/Red Ranger said, "Stand back for we are…"

All of them said, "The Power Rangers!"

Orange said, "You killed my Brother, Apple."

Sarah/Pink Ranger said, "And you are next.

They each pulled their lasers from their holster, and fired them at Apple. However he just knocked the laser beams out of his way.

Thomas/Red Ranger said, "This is not good."

Kame-Sen'nin/Black Ranger said, "What can he do now?"

Just then Hotaru appeared and said, "Your lasers can also be made into daggers. Just push them in and down."

Each of the Rangers pushed the barrel of the laser down then clicked it shut. Soon the Rangers' five lasers were five daggers.

All five of the Rangers leaped into the air, and struck Orange at the same time with their daggers.

He screamed as the Daggers sliced through him, and he collapsed to the ground.

KA-BOOM!!! Orange was destroyed in a massive explosion.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lieutenant Colored Pencil was in the basement collecting energy from the victims. However, when the Rangers destroyed Orange, one again the majority of the energy was restored from whom it was taken from.

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "Oh boy. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The five kids stood around the grave as they laid the Fruit Vendor and George Hunkle to rest in their graves.

William said, "So far the Enemy has killed two Villagers."

Kame-Sen'nin said, "And we don't know who could be next."

Lucile said, "We just have to keep an eye out more often now."

Sarah said, "When do you think the next attack will be."

Thomas said, "We don't know, but we have to stop them. It's our job. George was a hero. Not because he jumped in the river to save that kid, but he jumped in the river to risk his own life to save the kid. If he didn't the kid would die. He didn't have a choice, and nether do we."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Captain Vicious said, "So once again, these five have prevented you from doing your job."

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "That's right my Captain."

Captain Vicious said, "Five rejects from the circus with rainbow colored costumes stopped you again."

Lieutenant Colored Pencil said, "Um, Yup."

Captain Vicious said, "You better hope that they do not stop you again."

****

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

_Next time the Enemy does the unthinkable and launches an attack from the House of God. Now the Rangers must find a way to discover the truth before the entire town is drained dry._

__

In

__

WE HAVE NO BANNANAS TODAY! EVIL FINALLY SHOWS HIS FACE.


End file.
